


Who Am I To You?

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Can Tommy give Barbara the answers she needs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by the track "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls

I sat up abruptly, rubbed my eyes and looked around the room distractedly. Something had woken me, but I wasn’t sure what. 

The doorbell rang. I looked at my bedside clock. Three am. Someone on your doorstep at three am was never good news.

I threw back the duvet and headed downstairs as the doorbell rang again. Drawing back the heavy bolts, I opened the door.

“Barbara?”

She stood in front of me, looking pale, cold and distressed.

“I’m sorry to bother you Sir.”

“You’re not, you look frozen, come in.”

I stood back and let her walk past me into the house. Closing the door, I followed her up the hall and into the kitchen.

“Let me make you a tea or coffee to warm you up.”

“No.” Her voice was strangled. “I mean, no thank you. Can we just talk? Please Sir?”

I sat at the table and gestured for her to do the same. She didn’t, beginning to pace instead.

“What’s going on Barbara?”

“God, this all seemed so simple when I was at home.”

I reached out and caught her hand, making her stop. 

“Barbara, whatever this is, whatever is worrying you, talk to me, I want to help.”

She sighed, before leaning against the table next to me, surprising me.

“I’ve a decision to make, a decision that affects you. I’ve spent the whole night going over things in my mind, driving myself crazy.”

“Slow down Barbara, what decision? What’s happened?”

“Who am I to you?”

I looked at her quizzically, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

She shook her head, pushed away from the table and began pacing again. I was worried about her. 

“It’s a simple enough question Sir; who am I to you?”

“I don’t understand what you are asking me Barbara, or why you are asking. Has something happened while I was away?” I had been at Howenstow for a week, sorting out some estate business. Barbara and I had spoken every day, and she hadn’t given any indication that something was wrong so, whatever had happened, she had either kept it to herself or it had happened after our call yesterday lunchtime.

“I’m asking you what I mean to you! Am I just your colleague, your work partner, your friend? I need you to tell me.”

Barbara was behaving in a completely un-Barbara-like manner. I desperately wanted to comfort her, to help her in some way but, until I understood exactly what was going on, there was no way that was going to happen. I stood in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders to make her look at me.

“Barbara, you’re not making sense. You need to sit down and talk to me, explain to me what is going on. I can’t help you if I don’t understand.”

She sighed heavily, but allowed me to guide her to a chair.

“I’m being promoted, out of our team and out of the Met. Hillier told me this afternoon. He expected me to be pleased.”

I felt as if I’d been slapped. Suddenly her question made perfect sense.

“I don’t want this Sir, I’ve never asked for it. I like working with you, spending time with you.”

“You deserve a promotion, you’ve earnt it, and I would never hold you back.”

She lowered her head and stared at the floor, “even if I asked you to?”

“What?”

“I asked you earlier who I am to you, what I mean to you; I need you to answer that question. My decision depends on your answer.”

“I can’t make a decision like this for you.”

She pushed away from me and resumed her pacing, angrily running her hands through her hair.

“For God’s sake Tommy! Tell me you love me. Tell me this isn’t a game to you. Stop me from leaving you!”

I yanked her into my arms, crushing my lips to hers as we viciously kissed. Her arms went around my neck as we deepened the kiss, our tongues duelling. When we broke for air I lifted her into my arms, her legs around my waist, and I carried her to the kitchen table, sitting her on it as we kissed again. Soon oxygen became an issue, and I pulled away panting.

“I love you Barbara, but are you sure this is what you want? Your career?”

She silenced me by hungrily devouring my mouth.

“I’d give up everything for you, haven’t you learnt that by now?”

I smiled at her, remembering something she’d said to me many years before. “You resign, I resign?”

“Exactly!”

“Hillier isn’t going to be impressed; he offers you promotion and you resign, taking me with you.”

“Do you really care what Hillier thinks or feels?”

“When I can have you, in my life and in my bed? Not for a bloody second! Now Ms Havers, I think we have some unfinished business, don’t you?”

She smiled softly at me, “I have no idea what you mean Mr Lynley?”

I began to kiss my way down her neck, opening the buttons of her blouse to allow me better access to her satin skin, “in that case I’ll just show you.”

She shivered and moaned, arching towards me, pulling me closer as I continued to trace my way down her body, peeling off her clothes as I went.

“I approve of your practical demonstration, but I hope there is more to it than this?”

She shivered again, looking at me fondly as I gazed down at her, tracing the outline of her breasts through her bra.

“Believe me Barbara, I’m only just getting started.”


End file.
